Child's Play
by Saran VD
Summary: MAJOR spoilers for book 12. Evanna's children's lives. I'm not quite sure where this is going, reviews and suggestions would make me happy! Rating just to be safe. ON HIATUS until summer '07
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: FIRST DARREN SHAN FANFIC!!!!! I can finally proudly say that I write fanfics for more than RENT and WICKED. Yay me! Enjoy, review (I accept anonymous) and most importantly, READ IT! Spoilers are afoot for book 12.**

Child's Play

_Chapter One_

"LILLIAN AND LAUREL TINY, GET OVER HERE!" Evanna shrieked from indoors. She had been shrieking a lot more than usual since Laurel and Lillian were born. There were moans, and the two girls dragged their feet into the cave.

"Dinner," said Evanna, lying three plates of food on the ancient wooden table.

Lillian groaned and tossed her scarlet hair as she sat down. Lillian looked more like her vampaneze father than her vampire father. Her skin was pale lavender, and her hair was blood red. She was tall, thin, and clever, the brains of the two. She preferred to make clothes instead of wearing ropes like her sister and mother, and _never_, under any circumstances, put her hair up.

Laurel, on the other hand, had a thick ebony braid that hung down to her waist. She was quiet and strong, and she had a _very_ short temper. Her skin was pale as paper, because, like her fathers, she couldn't go out into the sun. Often, Lillian would think of ways to make Evanna's life a living hell, and Laurel followed through with the plans.

Tonight was their fifteenth birthday, but you couldn't tell from looking at the two. They were frowning down at their plates as usual, trying to find something to complain about. And, as usual, they could find nothing.

About halfway through dinner, with Evanna feebly trying to strike of conversation, there was a sound like wind swooshing and a little man with a heart shaped watch was standing between the chairs of the two teenagers. The girls grinned at him.

"How are my beauties?" he asked, giving each of them a hug in turn.

"Good," they chorused.

Evanna scowled. Not only did she not like her father interfering with their life, but also the fact that her children talked to that scumbag more than they talked to her got on her last nerve. After dinner, she decided, they would have a little chat.

And, as promised, Evanna began giving her father the same "interfere-and-I-will-kill-you" lecture that she gave him every year on the twins' birthday. Mr. Tiny ignored it, merely fiddling with his watch the whole time.

"The girls are fifteen," he said to his daughter without looking up, "and this time, they _will_ take their place in destiny. You can't keep them locked up here forever."

Evanna bit her lip; she knew he was right. The girls had led a sheltered life, particularly Lillian with her purple skin. Evanna wasn't quite ready for Mr. Tiny to thrust the horrors of the world onto them, but in the end, and after a heated argument, she caved.

"Lillian, my pet," boomed Mr. Tiny, looking pleased. "Come here. I have something for you to do."

"Yes?" she said in her sweetest voice, joining her grandfather.

"Come, let's talk in private, for this is something no one else should hear."

Lillian followed, looking puzzled. "What is there that involves me that Laurie doesn't need to know?" she asked.

"All in good time, darling." He led her into a closet.

Lillian's gaze was suspicious. "You're not going to molest me or anything, are you?"

Mr. Tiny laughed. "Of course not. I have a mission for you. You're cleverer than your sister, so I need you more."

Lillian's chest puffed in pride. "Welll… I suppose I could help…"

"That's my girl. Now, you've never met your father, right?"

"No, sir."

"He was a vampaneze. One of the purple-skinned red-haired creatures of the night."

"Was he?"

Mr. Tiny nodded. "They haven't been doing well since the War of the Scars. I need you to spy on the vampires. Just tell them you're Evanna's daughter."

Lillian nodded. "I'll leave at dawn."

"That's my girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! On to chapter two… Short chapter, read anyway!**

Child's Play

_Chapter Two_

Later that night, Evanna was making sure that the girls weren't planning on blowing anything up and walked in on Lillian packing her bags.

"What are you doing?"

Lillian smiled innocently. "Nothing."

"Where do you plan on going?"

"Grandfather sent me on an important mission, ok?"

"Did he now? And what would that be?"

"To spy on the vampires. He said it'd help my dad."

"Does he realize that Laurel wouldn't, erm, _clash_ with the vampires as much as you will?"

"He said I'm cleverer that her." She shrugged.

"Did he?" Evanna was silently praying that Mr. Tiny didn't flatter her _too_ much.

"Yeah. Mom? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sure."

Evanna glared at her, but couldn't help her insides jumping for joy. She hadn't had this kind of conversation with either of them since they had stopped wanting bed-time stories.

Lillian noticed. "Why are you so happy?"

"It's nice to talk to you like this. We don't often enough."

"Sorry."

"It's no big deal. Actually, it is, but…"

"I get it."

"I need to warn you, your grandfather is a good actor."

Lillian continued packing. "So?"

"So, this flattery could be just that. Flattery."

"So he could just be saying that, then?"

"He probably is. And, what if you meet your father?"

"Which one?"

"Vancha."

"I tell him who I am, of course."

"Are you crazy?!" Evanna screamed quietly, and Lillian jumped.

"No…"

"Well, I really don't think you should do this. Your grandfather has something up his sleeve…"

"You just don't want me to leave," she snapped. "Well, you can't keep me locked up here forever!"

Evanna sighed. "Fine. Go. I warned you."

Lillian smiled, threw a couple more things into the bag, kissed her mother on the cheek, and left.

Evanna watched her go, silently praying that nothing _too_ bad would happen, and hoping that Lillian wouldn't change her mind. The house would be a lot more peaceful with only one of them around…

Except, that morning, Mr. Tiny was back, and he and Laurel were having a little chat. Evanna gulped.


End file.
